I'm mentally 9 years old
by cooliochick5
Summary: Has anyone ever told you that you were mentally younger then you really were. Well for Robin, that term is all too literal.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimers:I own nothing!_**

**_Note: I didn't have spell check for this ch, I know there are mistakes_**

No mission is ever simple, no matter how you look at it. Take today's mission for instance: All the team had to do was go in and stop these scientists for unleasing a beam that did who knows what. Even though they managed to take down all the scientists, the beam was another story. It was set to go off in 4 minutes. No matter how hard they tried, none of them could defuse it, but Robin wouldn't give up so easily and tried almost everything to deactivate it. Durning one attempt, he was running out of time and just as he went to cut the wire that would deactivate it, the beam went off, sending purple rays everywhere. While the rest of the team managed to dogde them, Robin was still next to the beam and was almost instantly hit. After a short flare of purple, the beam crashed.

"Where's Robin?" Artimes asked, looking around.

"I think he was hit by one of the rays." KF called looking all around the perimeter. He soon found Robin, laying uncouncious next to the beam.

"He doesn't seem to badly injured." Miss Martian said, kneeling next to the boy.

"He still needs medical attention, get him back to the bio ship." Aqualad ordered.

Once they got back to Mt. Justice and set him down on the couch in the living room, Robin slowly woke up.

"What's going on, who are you guys?" He asked when he saw the team.

"We're you're friends, I'm Megan, this is Connor, Kaldur, Artimes, and Wally." Megan said pointing to each of her team mates.

"Who?" Robin replied.

"He might have amnesia." Wally pointed out.

"Well, let's see how much he knows." Artimes replied then got to questioning.

"Ok, what you're mentor's name?" She asked.

"Batman."

"How long have you been Robin for?" Wally asked, knowing that he had been Robin for almost 5 years.

"I think about 6 weeks." Robin replied. Okay, something was not right here.

"Robin," Megan began, "How old are you?"

"8 years old, why?" Robin questioned. The whole team stared at the youngest member, all with shocked expessions.

"What?" Robin asked. No one spoke for several minutes. Finally, Wally found the words.

"Robin...you're 13 years old."


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Srry for the long wait, couldn't get to the computer for a while cause my sis was working and re-working on her stories, but I'm on now._**

_"Rob, you're 13 years old" Wally said slowly._

"What?" Robin asked in total disbelief, "That can't be right, Batman and I caught Zukko last week, thus making me 8 years old."

"Not even close, Zukko has been behind bars for 5 years!" Artemis shot.

But Robin didn't react to this, his eyes were instead narrowed as if he was trying to hold back tears as the name set in slowly.

"He murdered my parents just last week, that I know for a fact." Robin mumbled. All of his team mates (except Wally) stared at him as if he had gone insane.

"No one killed Batman, he's here now actually." Megan chirped, "He is your dad, right?"

"No, I'm just his ward." Robin answered, having no clue how close he was coming to revealing his identity. No one spoke for a long time until Aqualad remembered the problem at hand.

"We need to return Robin to his original age, mentally." He said as the team nodded in agreement, but Robin was thinking of something else. It made sense saying is how one of the worst year of his life was fresh in his mind. Changing the subject, Robin looked up with questioning eyes.

"How did this happen anyway?"

"Don't know, this beam went of and know you think you're 8 again." Wally explained.

"Right...can you be more specificity?" Robin asked, apparently a beam just wouldn't cut it.

"It was supposed to make the Justice League turn into kids, and you went to stop it while we got the scientists, and the beam went off and you got hit." Superboy said dumbing it down a bit.

"Yeah, great, I just realized something." Robin continued as if he had the attention span of an...well, 8 year old, "Where's Roy?"

"He kinda quit, a few months ago actually." Wally explained. Robin glared with wide eyes, Roy was one of the first teen Robin had met after he started fighting crime, the two had been friends since before they knew Wally, and in friendship years, that was a long time, hearing that he ditched you was hard for Robin to hear.

"Can this day get any worse."

**_A/N: Okay, so srry i didn't update in a while, anyway, a new ch of You just gotta love them should be up soon, I'll take requests. At the moment I'm working on another story, but it's for the show case closed so look out for that. Thanks for reading._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: alrighty so i got a review and realized I haven't updated in awhile, so here goes._**

Robin was now sitting on the couch trying to figure out which was worse. Believing he was eight years old and having a mini heart attack when he stood up and realized he was probably five foot something now or the fact that the guys who was like a brother to him had quit. Maybe what was worse was having the most horrible moment of your life still fresh in your mind, down to the last detail. Maybe this whole thing just sucked. OR MAYBE..

Robin's thoughts were cut off by Wally.

"You never talked that much about your parents that much, even with me." He said slowly, actually believing there was a time were Batman didn't really care that Robin's identity was kept safe.

"Yeah, I don't talk about them much." Robin agreed.

"So they were, um, murdered?" Wally asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, by Tony Zukko, seven weeks, and I guess five years ago." Robin answered. Wally's eye twitched, he knew Robin had been, well, Robin for five years and his parents were killed when he was eight, and he said he had been working for Bats for six weeks (and five years). God, he's was fighting crime at a young age, what was Bats thinking?

Robin sighed and laid on his side now.

"What's up, you tired, I guess it makes sense saying is how you think you're eight." Wally said quickly to try and change the subject.

"I'm not tired," Robin said without looking up, "I've have insomnia (gosh that kid knows big words) I usually stay up really late and can't fall asleep."

"When did this start." Wally questioned, never knowing this trait about his friend.

"When I started living with Bruce, I guess it's cause I don't want to wake up and realize this is all a dream." Robin said quietly. This was kind of creepy for Wally, saying is how it was coming from his friend who thinks he's eight years old. Not really thinking, Wally scooped up his young (mentally younger) friend and started rocking him back and forth.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked.

"You need your sleep." Wally said in a mocking tone. Robin didn't argue much, when he couldn't sleep, Bruce would never do this, and in a way, it kind of remind Dick of his own mother. Sighing, Dick laid his head on his friends chest, his soft, echoing heart beats lulling him to sleep.

"Everything's gonna be alright, rock a bye, rock a bye." Wally slowly sang as if singing the song to an actual child. Some how this whole thing made Wally realize just how young Robin really was.

**_I have no idea what the hell that was, just a random little chappie. This was 100 percent not slash, it was a brotherly ch! And a shout out to MyLitttleBird, no this isn't a slash, so take that (inside joke) anyway, so I have insomnia too, so that part was easy to write. The song used is 'Lullaby' by Shawn Mullins. Hope you like this ch, I'll take requests for what comes next. Thanks for reading!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Robin woke up with a start. He must have fallen asleep. Sighing gently, Robin sat up, having practically another mini heart attack, as he soon remembered he was five foot some amount of inches. Robin looked around the room, realizing he was alone, as if his worst night mare had come true. The boy hugged himself as a soft voice sounded behind him.

"Robin, you're awake." Artemis said quietly.

"Yup." Robin replied wiping his eyes. Artemis walked around the couch so she could sit next to her young team mate.

"Wally was telling everyone what you told him, about your parents and what not." She said.

"Yeah." Robin replied. Artemis sighed.

"We don't have to talk about if you don't want to." She mumbled. Robin nodded. There was a moment of silence when Artemis got an idea.

"Lunch?" She asked.

"Sure, can we have chicken nuggets?" Robin asked.

"Okay, what ever you want." Artemis replied, glad she could change the subject. Robin jumped up, this time, knowing what to expect, and followed Artemis into the kitchen. Scanning the fridge, Artemis turned and said,

"We don't have chicken nuggets but we do have smiley fries, is that okay?"

"YAY! SMILEY FRIES!" Dick cheered, if it's one thing he loved more than chicken nuggets it was smiley fries. Artemis popped some on a pan and preheat the oven. About five minutes later the oven was ready. Sliding the pan in, Artemis set the timer for fifteen minutes.

"That's a long time." Dick whined.

"Maybe we can play a game while we wait." Artemis pointed out.

"Okay, hide and seek, and you're it!" Dick exclaimed, darting from the kitchen.

"Oh crap." Artemis shook her head as she closed her eyes and began to count.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Artemis' P.O.V:**_

How could I be that stupid? Playing hide and seek with a kid who can go into camouflage mode, WITHOUT CAMOUFLAGE! Maybe I'm just getting ahead of myself, maybe this'll be easy.

**_Ten Minutes later:_**

WHERE THE HELL IS THAT KID! I've looked everywhere! I've even checked the security cams! Crap, Batman just arrived at the mountain!

"Where's Robin?" He asked.

"Umm, he's umm..." I try to explain when I hear the oven go off, "Whoops, gotta go lunch, be right back.": I exclaim, running to the kitchen.

"WHAT THE!" I shout out when I see Kid Mouth, sliding the fries out of the oven, as ROBIN waits patiently at the table.

"Hiya, Arty, I was hiding under the table, then I heard the oven ding, and since I don't know how to use the oven, I asked Wally for help." Robin explained, with a huge child-like grin on his face. I marched straight up to Wally, smacked his hand and said, "You're it."


End file.
